


Dominic Thiem - Revenge on Rafa

by Venser_the_Sojourner



Category: Sports RPF, Tennis RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Humiliation, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sports, Sweat, Tennis, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venser_the_Sojourner/pseuds/Venser_the_Sojourner
Summary: Dominic Thiem bests Rafael Nadal on the court in Barcelona and decides to best him in other ways as well. He's learned from the best, after all.





	Dominic Thiem - Revenge on Rafa

**Author's Note:**

> FICTIONAL sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798943 that also lined up with a few requests to have Rafa bottoming. I enjoyed this one a lot, I hope you all do too ;)
> 
> There will probably be another sequel.
> 
> Same as always, leave kudos and comments behind with some character/pairings/scenario requests.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163749132@N05/47844197472/in/dateposted-public/)

 

"Game Set Match. Thiem. 6-4, 6-4." The chair umpire drones into the microphone, barely audible over the cheers from the Barcelona crowd. Nadal and Thiem walk towards each other and meet at the center of the net, both men sweaty and exhausted. Nadal already took his headband off, hair a mess. They shake hands and Thiem doesn't hesitate: "Your ass is mine." he says, then shakes the chair umpire's hand. Nadal raises his eyebrows at Thiem's boldness. Here is Dominic Thiem, who moaned like a bitch boy when Nadal fucked his every hole not long ago, telling him that ass is his. Nadal shakes the chair umpire's hand, and quickly grabs his things, and waves to the crowd as he exits to the locker room.

Nadal gets to his locker and puts his things down, then strips his sweaty shirt, shorts, and underwear and wraps a towel around his waist. He's just about to walk to the showers when Thiem approaches him.

"Good match." Nadal says monotone.  
Thiem puts his hands on his hips and beams. "Yes it was." he says, beaming.

Thiem picks up Rafa's sweaty clothes off the floor with one scoop, then looks Rafa up and down and pulls Nadal's towel right off of him. A surprised Nadal covers his dick and balls with one hand and tries to swipe the towel back from Dominic, but Dominic is already walking backwards away from Rafa. Rafa tries not to make a scene, there are other players and other guys in the locker room. Nadal whisper-yells: "Give it back!" with an alarmed look at his face. Thiem devilishly grins and runs off, leaving Rafa to chase after him.

Rafa covers his junk with both hands and tries to stealthily tip-toe-run after Dominic. The bright lights of the locker room reflecting off of Rafa's big sweaty butt. A couple of guys in the middle of a conversation see in the corner of their eye a naked Rafa scuttling by with his hands covering his good and his big butt exposed. They stop their conversation, look at Rafa, look at each other, and start laughing and pointing at the exposed Spaniard. Rafa feel his face get hot.

Rafa finally tracks down Thiem and sees him open a door and enter a room, Rafa follows him in.

"Close the door." Thiem commands, but somewhat politely.  
Rafa closes the door. They are in a very small bathroom, the ones players can use mid-match to change clothes or relieve themselves. "I needed to get you alone." Dominic says simply. Rafa gives him a look of "Why didn't you just say that earlier?" Thiem smiles and drops the towel and Rafa's clothes and attacks his mouth with his own. Thiem pushes Rafa up against the door and moans into his mouth as he sticks his tongue deep into Rafa's maw. Rafa responds by sticking his hands up Thiem's shirt and kissing him back hard, tongue swirling and hands exploring. Thiem leans back from the kiss and smiles. He takes off his shirt and leans back into Rafa, making out passionately and now gripping each of Rafa's ass cheeks. Both men moaning into each other's mouths.

Rafa exits the kiss and looks down at his cock, fully erect, he then looks at Thiem's, fully erect and tenting his shorts. He undoes Dominic's shorts as Dominic licks and kisses Rafa's neck. The velcro unsnapping, then the shorts fall to the floor. Dominic moans and licks and kisses Rafa's ear and whispers "Fuck yeah Rafa." Nadal carefully pulls down Thiem's underwear, releasing his hard monster. There they stand in the cramped bathroom: Naked, sweaty, horny, and hard.

Thiem forces Nadal to turn around away from him and presses him against the door.  
"Arch your back." The Austrian commands.  
Nadal does what he is told and arches his back, giving Thiem full view of Nadal's big sweaty bubble butt.  
"Fuuuuuck." Thiem gasps as he rubs and caresses Rafa's smooth perky ass.

Thiem spits on Nadal's ass crack and watches it dribble down, then spits on his own dick. He massages the spit on his dick and enters Rafa. Rafa yells exactly like he does when he hits the ball in tennis, surprising Thiem. Thiem smirks and gives Rafa's ass a slap while inside him, making Nadal moan like a whore. Thiem slaps his butt again and watches it jiggle from the force. "Mmmmmm fuuuuuck." Nadal moans like a bitch in heat.

Thiem puts all his weight onto Rafa. Dominic's sweaty chest, abs, and stomach sticking to Rafa's sweaty back. Thiem reaches his arms underneath Rafa's armpits and grips Rafa's pecs and starts to squeeze and caress them as he thrusts back and forth into Rafa's cunt. Rafa moans in ecstasy as the Austrian fucks his pussy and grips and rubs his pecs and nipples. Dominic then presses Nadal's head hard against the door, his sweaty hot right cheek pressed hard against the wood, he moans even louder as Dominic picks up the pace. After a few minutes of steady but hard ramming, Thiem wraps his arm around Rafa's neck, and with his other hand he grips Nadal's hard cock and starts jerking. Nadal winces in pain and pleasure as Thiem goes faster and faster, harder and harder. Thiem fucking Nadal so hard, it sounds like someone is trying to batter down the door.

Thiem licks and grunts into Rafa's ear as he wanks the Spaniard's cock and plows his ass.  
"Cum for me Rafa." Thiem whispers.  
"Unghhhhhh fuuuuuck." Rafa moans.  
Thiem wraps harder around Nadal's neck, jerks him faster, and plows so hard and fast that Nadal's eyes start to roll into the back of his head.  
"Cum for me loser." Thiem growls into his ear as he milks Rafa.  
"Ohhhhh fuuuuuck!" Rafa groans as he shoots his bitch boy load all over the wooden door.

Thiem frees both hands and wipes Nadal's left over cum from his fingers on to Rafa's lips, he then grips Nadal's waist tight and puts all his effort into pounding that pussy. Nadal licks his lips and moans and stares at his cum trickling down the door.

"I'm gonna fuckin cum!" Thiem yells.  
A couple forceful slams and a loud groan from Thiem, leads to him cumming a huge hot load into Rafa's butt. Squirt after squirt shoots into Rafa's wrecked pussy as both men moan and grunt. Thiem puts all his weight back onto Rafa again and rests his head on his shoulder. Both men close their eyes in exhaustion and also relief. "Fuck." Thiem exhales, still inside him. "I gotta take a piss," Thiem declares. Rafa looks back at him, startled. "Relax." Thiem says with a grin, and pulls out of Rafa. Jizz instantly leaks from Rafa's hole. Thiem fingers some cum out of Rafa's wrecked pink boi pussy and feeds it to him, then licks some himself.

Thiem turns away from him, both their backs turned from each other, and lifts the toilet seat up and starts to piss while Rafa puts back on his clothes. Thiem lets out a long piss and exhales in relief. He starts to say something but hears the door open then quickly close. He turns around, still mid-piss, to see Rafa is gone. "Oh well." he smiles to himself. He finishes peeing, shakes his cock, flushes the toilet and turns around and... his clothes are gone! "Motherfucker!" Dominic mutters to himself, standing in the small bathroom, butt-ass naked.


End file.
